During development of applications, developers often use record-and-playback test scripts to determine whether different features of the application perform as intended when the application is executed. The record-and-playback test scripts include different operational scenarios, each for testing a different feature. Typically, to create a record-and-playback test script for a given feature, a record-and-playback tool may be used to record a tester's actions. The tester or user performs each step as per the scenario, which is then recorded by the tool. The recorded steps form an automated record-and-playback test script. Thereafter, whenever that particular scenario has to be tested, the automated test case may be played back or executed, and manually checking the recorded scenarios is not necessary. Often applications may be re-released as the features in the application are modified. As such, the record-and-playback test scripts may be outdated after a few releases, as the features are modified. Modification of the record-and-playback test scripts includes re-recording the actions to take the modified features into account, which may be very time consuming.
Systems and methods are desired which support efficient modification of record-and-playback test scripts.